


Move on

by NerdyNobody



Category: N.E.R.D.S. - Michael Buckley
Genre: Just a short lil fic, Nothing much, feedback on this one would be good, just wanted to do a thoughtful lil fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNobody/pseuds/NerdyNobody
Summary: Jackson goes over his thoughts for a spell





	Move on

It was raining the day he came to visit her. He sometimes wondered why he would visit her grave so much. She was gone, and nothing could have stopped that. But still, no matter how he tried, he still couldn't move on. He wondered how what she would have thought of him now. Would she even recognize him? Even in the short few years she had been dead, he had changed so much from who he used to be. He was still changing.

He was a superspy. He had friends. Teammates. People he had grown to care about more than he ever thought he would have. His dad and Chaz were changing too. Recovering. But slowly, the rocky waters were calming once more. But still, despite that, part of him couldn't move on. He wanted to, no doubt, but he couldn't. He closed his eyes, taking a second to breathe.

He couldn't move on now, but that was ok. He knew that eventually, he would. And he would be free of all the guilt and grief that weighed down on him. He looked forward to that day. And until it came, he would do what he had always done. Just keep moving forward.


End file.
